


Forgive me

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [78]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Klaus makes a few mistakes while trying to protect you.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 9





	Forgive me

Rebekah sighed as you hurried past her. Tears were running down your cheek and she wanted to hurry after you, comfort you. But before she did, Rebekah would give her foolish brother a piece of her mind.

“(Y/N)! Wait a moment. Please!” Rebekah almost begged. She marched into the room you’d fled from and found Klaus sitting alone, looking sorrowful.“You know, as someone who claims to be in love, you are stupid Nick.” Rebekah snapped at him.  
“Ah yes. Pile into my grief.” Klaus complained.  
“Grief! You are so afraid of admitting that you are in love with (Y/N) that you’d turned them away.” Rebekah insisted. Klaus followed her hand gesture and saw you watching from the doorway.  
“Scared of what? Saying "I love you"? I say "I love you" all the time. I'll say it right now: I love you!” Klaus said as he pushed past Rebekah and spoke to you. She smiled until Klaus sighed and glanced around. “I’ve gotten into some new trouble with my enemies and I need to keep you safe. I should have told you instead of turning you away but I just assumed, if they thought that you hated me… they’d leave you alone.”   
“Klaus. I know about that. Kol and Elijah told me. They warned me and Kol even made a plan. He even offered to go with me somewhere safe because he knows how important I am to you and you didn’t even let me tell you!” You said firmly. Rebekah smiled proudly at the way you spoke while Klaus looked taken aback. He hadn’t expected his brothers to care so much. He hadn’t expected Rebekah to care so much. He started to smile, then he was grinning. You smiled as well and he let out a long, slow sigh.  
“Well. Then I think it goes without saying that I do love you. What I said before I just made up and I would be very honoured if you would forgive me.” Klaus asked as he took your hand.


End file.
